1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to heat generation systems, and more particularly to a two phase heat generation system.
2. Discussion
Under conventional technology, heat generation systems include multiple types of equipment ranging from a simple space heater to an industrial boiler. These various types are powered by a variety of energy sources. Examples range from coal generated electrical current powering a heating element of a space heater to the combustion of natural gas in a conventional boiler. For each type of equipment, a single phase product is delivered as the end product of the consumption of energy for the intended end use. For example, the combustion of natural gas in a gas forced air furnace produces combustion gases (heat) for the end use. Conversely, the combustion of natural gas might alternatively ultimately produce steam for the end use. In either scenario and under conventional methods, the simultaneous delivery to the end use of two phases of product from one source is unique.
In conventional boiler technology where natural gas is used as the source of energy, the limitation of delivering a single phase product to the end use is further limited by the fact that heat, the primary energy from the combustion of natural gas is lost to the environment rather than serving the purpose for the end use. This limitation results in significantly reduced efficiency and accompanying expense. Additionally, the limitation of 1) single phase product and 2) loss of energy to the environment is compounded by the necessity of constructing comparably larger heat generation systems to compensate for these limitations in order that sufficient energy is delivered to the end use. These detriments are further compounded when the end use requires a two phase product rather than the traditional single phase product of the conventional technology. In such instances, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,076, the ability to efficiently perform the end use, i.e., for U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,076, to facilitate the recovery of oil from subsurface deposits is diminished.
When the end use is as reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,076, under conventional methods delivering product uniformly and efficiently into deep formations has proven to be less than successful. This is in part due to the above referenced detriments associated with conventional heat generation systems and in part due to limitations in the injection/field assemblies that are used with the conventional technology to deliver product into a geological formation. Efforts at resolving the detriments in delivering product efficiently and effectively have also proven less than successful.
It is therefore desirable to provide a two phase heat generation system which has comparably inexpensive construction costs, operating costs, an efficiency approaching 90 to 100%, two phase product from one source and for oil recovery end uses an improved system of delivery.
Accordingly, it is an object to the present invention to provide a two phase heat generation system having a primary pressure vessel, at least one interior vessel contained within the primary pressure vessel defining a combustion chamber, at least one interior vessel contained within the primary pressure vessel defining a water cavity, the water cavity being in fluid communication with the combustion chamber, a combustion burner contained within the combustion chamber for controlling combustion, at least one port in communication with the combustion chamber for delivering gas and compressed air and at least one outlet in communication with the combustion chamber for delivering a two phase product from the combustion chamber.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two phase heat generation system that simultaneously delivers super heated steam and non-condensable inert gases at various pressures and temperatures.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two phase heat generation system that is 90 to 100% efficient.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two phase heat generation system that delivers significantly more BTUs/day than conventional comparable methods.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two phase heat generation system that is comparably less expensive to construct and operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two phase heat generation system that provides an injection/field assembly for delivering two phase product.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two phase heat generation system that provides injection of formation friendly water.